The Truth
by LoZ lover
Summary: Alice, a young girl, has been running away from someone she doesn't even know. With help from her friend, she goes on a quest to find out the truth. OCxLink
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: hey guys, it's me again with another story. This will help me get into the mood of the other story I'm currently writing. This story might be at least five or six chapters. But if I have another idea for the story, it might be longer. I'm not even sure if the title would fit the story so... whateves, I will see how it turns out.**_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_I have been running my whole life... every second of every minute, of every day... just running away from something I was told to fear a long time ago... but now... I have to go out into the world... and face my fears... once and for all..._

* * *

"I'm a bit scared..." said a girl no older than 13 years old with long red hair.

"You don't have anything to worry about... (I hope...)" a small, orange bird said. "Why don't you just go to sleep to pass time?"

"But I can't sleep." she replied. "I'm going to go outside to get some fresh air."

"No! You can't go out. You might bump into _him_."

I wish I can just stop running away from _him_. I mean, I don't even know who _he_ is supposed to be..."

"_He_ is supposed to be evil and a criminal."

"But I want to go outside... I've been living in this cave forever... I need a change of scenery."

"Not when _he's_ lurking around in the shadows. Now go get some sleep."

"Ok..."

* * *

_The next day..._

Yvonne's (the orangey bird) P.O.V.

"Good morning Alice... Alice?" I said frantically. "Where'd you go?" I flew outside the cave and started for the woods nearby.

"Alice!" I shouted every now and then. After a few minutes, I finally spotted her near the river. Her favourite place to unwind and ignore me. She doesn't hate me or anything... or does she? nah. She doesn't.

"Oh. Hi Yvonne. What do you think about my dress?"

"It looks great." I said. that baby blue dress with white capris tights goes well with her red hair, purple eyes, and fair skin." why did you run out again? You do know how much I worry about you sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened in your parents' stories. Stories about _him_"

"Somehow I don't feel so scared of him. It's like some part of me is telling me that _he's_ not as bad as _he _sounds."

"Don't be silly. _He _almost killed your parents. Twice. On purpose. And he almost destroyed the forest over there."

"Oh you. With your imagination running wild. No one actually destroyed the forest. Never even damaged a single tree."

"I'm tired of this conversation." I said." we should really head back now."

"No."

"What?" I asked, shocked, but knew it would happen at the same time." I knew this would happen sooner or later. Come back to the cave with me. I have something to give you."

"Okay?" she said. Her eyes filled with curiosity.

_Back at the cave..._

* * *

"Here. You will need this for your journey." I said.

"What are you talking about? What journey?" she asked.

"A quest to find the truth." I said calmly. Handing her a bow and quiver with at least twenty-five arrows, a short silver dagger and a few potions, I finally said. "It's time to get out of this cave and into the world."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I will be with you to guide you every step of the way. Maybe not every single step you have to take but, you get the idea."

* * *

**AN: well, what do you think so far? Do you think I should continue it or not? **

**Alice has been living in the cave her whole life and now she is told to go out and find the truth. Do you think she is comfortable with just going out? Will she need support from a friend? Will she ever find out who **_**he**_** is? Find out in the future chapters of "The Truth."**

**P.S. you can tell me if, for example, want to do plot twists for the next chapters or etc. just pm me and I will do my best to try to add whatever it is you want:)**

**~LoZ Lover**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back with another chapter of "The Truth" hope you enjoy it:)**

**wilde: you just have to wait and find out what would happen next:)**

**since I was able to finish my homework in time and I have inspiration from all of you, I have decided to post two chapters:) but I had to delete "Twilight Princess Fanfiction" because of lack of motivation to write it:( but if you want, I can send you the summary of the whole story. Just pm me if you want.**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Yvonne was flying back and forth at supersonic speed carrying and packing things for our journey. " Finally ready." she said. we went outside and into the forest. "Yvonne, follow me." I said.

"why?"

"I remember seeing a cave somewhere over there and I tried going in, but it was too dark. so I went back to the river."

" Well, it's a good thing i packed a lantern. And lots of spare oil."

"Thanks." I said. We went into the maze-like cave and found a chest in the middle.

" What's in it?" she asked.

"I will open it to find out."

I opened the chest and found a key.

" What's this key for?"

"Maybe it can unlock the door behind you."

" There's no door- oh. Was that door there the whole time?"

It was a double door with a gold design around it and the handles are silver. It had characters and symbols engraved on top of one of the doors.

" I can't seem to understand this..." I said.

" It says ' O_nly one of courage and power and wisdom can fully understand and piece together the puzzle behind this door_.'"

" How were you able to understand that?"

" I don't really know... it just came to me."

"Well, I don't think I have any of the three so... yeah."

" Let's just leave this here for now."

"I guess so..."

"Let's go."

We went back into the forest and saw a silhouette of a person and it went away as quickly as it came.

"Lets move. It's not safe here anymore." Yvonne said in a very serious tone.

"Okay." I said. A bit scared but not scared at the same time.

* * *

?'s P.O.V.

_I was running away from a very dark energy. While I was running towards the cave, I saw a girl wearing blue and an orange bird. When I passed by the two, the dark energy got really strong and faded away as soon as I ran farther away from the cave._

" You have nowhere to run... nowhere to hide..." said a creepy voice in my head.

" You cant run away from darkness."

* * *

Alice's P.O.V.

We have been walking for a long time and we finally arrived at a small village in the woods with children my age and working adults.

" Where are we?" I asked.

" I don't know. The only thing I do know is that there is another place called Skyloft above this place." Yvonne stated. I looked up and sure enough, saw a waterfall with water disappearing in thin air as soon as it leaves the floating island. The next thing i saw was huge birds that can carry at least two people. " Those birds are awesome! there are blue ones, green ones, yellow ones, red ones... red one. Why is there only one red one?"

" A red one you say? Those are the rarest of the rare loftwings. The lilac and golden ones are rare, but the red ones are said to be extinct. I wonder if it has an owner? He, or she, must be proud to own it."

" I couldn't agree more..."

Just then, Yvonne flew away towards the next part of Faron Woods. I chased after her and I ran until i was out of breath. And just as I was able to run again, a voice behind me said,

"Hello."

* * *

**AN: so... how is it? do you know what happened to Yvonne? do you want to know who said hello? find out in the next chapter!**

**~ LoZ Lover**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back! I just had a really hard time in school because there are lots of homework and essays to complete but I was able to pull it off:) Enjoy the story:) If you guys think the chapters are short, I made it that way so there would be more details in the chapters. If you don't like it, you can always tell me.**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V.

" Hello." said a voice behind me. I freaked out and almost dashed away but a hand had firmly gripped my arm. I struggled to get free, but he spoke up and said," Don't worry. I'm here to help you. I wouldn't dream of hurting you."

He let go of my arm and stepped out from the shadows. He looked no older than thirteen, just like me and has beautiful dark gold, almost light brown, silky hair, piercing blue eyes, dressed casually, as if he is just a normal everyday citizen in a town. you wouldn't guess he was in trouble at first glance.

" W-who are y-you?" I said with a trembling voice.

" I can't tell you. What I can tell you is that the bird that follows you everywhere is evil. I can't tell you how I know, I just do. You have to follow me out of here. It's not safe to wander out here all alone. There could be monsters." he said.

" No. I can't go with you. I just can't."

" *sigh* Well, if you need me... give me your map for a sec."

He drew a circle in the northern part of the floating island called Skyloft. " Look for the academy near the big statue. I'm inside the academy if you need me. For now, I have to get away from that orange bird."

He ran away before I even got a chance to ask questions. Just then, Yvonne appeared beside me again. " We must get going. Follow me." she said. Not wanting her to know what happened a few minutes ago, I kept it all in my head. I wonder what that boy's name was... it cant be_ him_... can it? I was pulled away from my thoughts with Yvonne saying, " We're here."

We were in a nice little circular clearing in the forest and on one side, there is a nice little cave and on the other side, there is a warm fire and utensils to cook with. Is this what you did when you flew away so suddenly?"I asked.

"Yeah. I remembered this place when we arrived in the small village. So... what did you do while I was gone?"

She said it so suddenly it feels like she knew exactly what happened a while ago.

" Oh, nothing. I just walked around the village greeting people and petting the giant birds. After a while, I started worrying about you so I walked in the direction you took." I said with a fake smile on my face. I know she knew I was lying, but she pretended I was telling the truth and shrugged it off.

" It's getting dark. We should probably retreat to the cave and get some rest." she said.

"Okay."

* * *

?'s P.O.V.

After running for quite a bit, I can't feel the dark energy anymore. I wanted to go back to the academy to think about what just happened today with my best friend. She is the only one that understands me. I called my beautiful one-of-a-kind loftwing with my trademark whistle composed of for different notes to come pick me up and carry me up to skyloft before it got too dark.

" You're back! What happened? You seem tired. Do you want some milk?" my best friend asked.

" I will tell you in a bit. Let me rest for a while. I have been running the whole day." I said.

" Okay then. Call me if you want anything."

"Sure."

After eating dinner, which was unusually delicious since the food here always tastes like tree bark, I told my best friend to meet me in my room to talk about my day.

" I wonder who that red-haired girl is." she asked.

I got a very bad feeling after she mentioned the red-haired girl and I said," I dont know. But one thing's for sure, I know that she is in big trouble."

* * *

**AN: Another chapter has come to an end. There might only be at least seven chapters. Ten at the most. Why does ? think Alice is in big trouble? Why do you think ? thinks that Yvonne is evil? Will Alice be able to uncover the truth? Find out the answers in the next few chapters of " The Truth"**

**~LoZ Lover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I know that I have disappeared for like... I dunno, 4 months, less, or even more? I have been having trouble with trying to restore my stories because someone *cough cough* my sister * cough* accidentally deleted my story file. It may take a while for me to restore it all.**

* * *

Link's POV

"Ugh... what a day... I can barely stay awake..."

"Quit your whining and go capture the flag" a girl said.

We were in the middle of a game of capture the flag when I suddenly felt really tired for some unknown reason.

"Jeez dude, can't you at least stay awake for once?" said one of my teammates.

"Gotcha!" a team player from the other team said. " C'mon."

I was dragged (literally) across the field to the other team's "jail."

I began falling asleep. I felt like I was asleep but awake at the same time.

" Hahaha! A puny little boy like you isn't enough to save a leaf! Soon I will rule Hyrule and ultimately destroy the living beings with my hoard of monsters and take the red-haired maiden to revive my master!"

I did not see her face but I saw the monsters surrounding me and fires broke out everywhere around me. I tried to escape her grasp and suddenly woke up... in my room? Was all that a dream?

"Knock knock!" a girly voice said. " Have you seen Zelda anywhere? She just... disappeared."

Zelda? Disappearing? Just like in my dream a few nights ago...

"'Link, help!' Zelda was trying to free herself from the grasp of a certain demon lord." Before all of this happened, it was raining heavily. Everything got dark to the point that we can't see more than three inches away from our face. There was a loud, booming sound and a scream, and a few seconds later, everything calmed down as if there was never a storm. Even the puddles dried up pretty fast. Nobody seemed to hear the scream but I had to check it out. I ran, and ran, but I didn't seem to get any closer to the place where I heard it. I woke up, and found myself in the forest where I met the red-haired girl.

* * *

** I am sorry that this is shorter than the others. I will try to lengthen the other chappie if i can:)**

**~ LoZ Lover **

**P.S. I know my story sucks but I try to make it interesting. After all, I am new to the story biz and am trying my best to make at least one interesting story. **


End file.
